


Silence Reigns

by Brate



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4027354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brate/pseuds/Brate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grieving, Vin needs some "me" time. [Warning for OC off-screen death.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence Reigns

Vin had only been out on the roof of the federal building for half an hour before he heard the stair door creak. He was hoping they would let him have some more time, but knowing his team, they wouldn't want him tormenting himself. But he wasn't; he was just thinking. Thinking how he could've prevented it. Thinking what he could do to keep it from happening again. 

His legs dangled over the side as he sat on the edge, head bowed, staring at his clasped hands. Vin heard someone's—Chris'—footsteps crunch across the gravel behind him and tensed, waiting for the platitudes he didn't want to hear. 

But none came.

Chris sat down next to him, but facing the opposite direction—toward the building instead of staring out at the city as Vin was. 

The silence lasted for as long as Vin could let it. Then _he_ started with the platitudes. "I can't save 'em all."

"Nope," Chris agreed softly.

Clearing his throat, Vin said, "But I want to."

"Yep."

Vin nodded. They sat there for the rest of the afternoon, Chris silent and strong at his side. 

Just like Vin needed.


End file.
